1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rack-mount server assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A server module assembly includes a high rack supported on a support surface and a plurality of server modules received in the rack. Each server module includes an enclosure for mounting a plurality of modules, such as circuit boards, hard disk drives, and fans. Sometimes, the server module away from the support surface needs to be repaired. Thus, a ladder needs be used to allow a person to reach the server module for repair, which is inconvenient.